This invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing stators (e.g., electric motor stators), and more particularly to methods and apparatus for producing stators having coil terminations at both ends of the stator.
Most stators are made with the start and finish leads of the stator coils terminated on terminals located at only one axial end of the stator. Recently, however, electric motor manufacturers have become interested in producing stators with some coil leads terminated at one end of the stator and other coil leads terminated at the other end of the stator. For example, motors are being designed with two coils on each stator pole, the second coil being used as a brake coil for the motor. The leads of the second coil could be terminated at the same end as the first coil, and this would not affect the known stator winding methods and apparatus. However, some of these stator designs call for terminating some of the leads at the other end of the stator, which requires new stator winding methods and apparatus.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved stator manufactoring methods and apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for producing stators having coil leads terminated at both ends of the stator.